19 years later
by HermioneGtheOboePlayer
Summary: Have you ever wondered what may have happened after Hogwarts? To the children of the Golden Trio and who could forget, Draco Malfoy. This my first fic so I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy this is my first fic yay I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did there would be 20 Harry Potter books not just seven.

James Potter and Albus Potter are on the train to Hogwarts. Albus is ready for school but worried and scared that he may get in Slytherin. He wonders why everyone is gasping as he walks by. Why would anyone know him? It was crazy even his own brother wouldn't tell him what it was about! Curiosity mounting with every second he was on the train, Albus walked to his brother's cart. James had sat down with all his friends.

"Go away Albus can't you see I'm talking with friends here!" he said.

"Fine I'll go sit with Ginny," he replied.

He slammed the door and stalked off to find where Ginny was sitting. He found her three doors down in a cart with Teddy. He sat down.

"Albus, why aren't you sitting with James?" said Teddy.

"He told me to go away!"

"Why would he do that?" asked Ginny.

"Since he's 'talking with friends!'"

"Oh he makes me so mad some times" said Teddy.

"Your not going to do anything to him are you?" Ginny said looking worried.

"Maybe, and what are you going to do about your just a first year!" he exclaimed.

"You know very well what I am capable of Teddy you said it yourself I am going to be in Ravenclaw," she replied smartly.

"You are to smart for your own good Ginny," he sighed.

"My dad says I inherited my brains from my mum," she smiled.

"I must get going as the Head Boy I am required to let the prefects know their patrol schedules for the train ride so good day," said Teddy and with a swoosh of his cloak he was gone.

"What a pompous prat," muttered Ginny under her breath to the amusement of Albus.

"May we sit down," asked to people Albus recognized as the Longbottom twins, Dawn and August.

"Sure come in," said Ginny absently, apparently lost in thought.

"Thank you," said Dawn airily. "Did you know that the reason your so thoughtful is the nargles are fluttering around brain making it almost impossible to concentrate."

" I was not aware of that thank you," said Ginny with an eye roll.

"Nargles aren't real are they," Albus asked August wearily.

"No my sister tends to exaggerate sometimes," he said with a wink.

"So," said Ginny breaking the silence ,"who are your parents. Me and Albus will tell you if you tell us," she said eagerly, earning a glare from Albus.

"Our parents are Neville and Luna Longbottom," August proclaimed proudly.

"You mean Professor Longbottom Herbology," she said gasping like a fish out of water.

"Yep and what about you two, who are your parents?"

"My parents are Ron and Hermione Weasley," she smirked.

It was August's turn to gape at her. "You can't be serious,"he said. "What about you Albus?"

"No one of importance like you two's," he said shyly.

"I still want to know," he replied firmly.

"Alright, alright Harry and Ginny Potter if you must know."

The whole car went quiet with the exception of Dawn who was softly humming.

"Your dad is Harry Potter," August said staring at him in disbelief.

"Well, ya but what's so important about Harry Po-" Albus was cut short by the arrival of the lunch trolley.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" asked the trolley woman.

August and Albus jumped up to buy as many Pumpkin Pasties, Every Flavor Beans and Chocolate Frogs as they could afford as Dawn dreamily rose from her seat to buy a Cauldron Cake. Ginny sat looking amused and finally said,"You know I have Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products right," she smirked.

They put back quite a few items after that, meanwhile Dawn drifted towards Ginny. "Are you excited for term because all the Kaddidlehoppers in your stomach certainly suggest that."

"Of course I'm excited," she replied simply,"aren't you?"

"I guess."

The boys had finished stuffing just as Teddy got backed looking dishelved. "What happened to you," she questioned.

"5th years," he said shortly and they all laughed.

A/N: Seemed like a natural stopping point. Yes I know Teddy Lupin is to old for Hogwarts, but lets just pretend he was in 7th year. It is 2:00am and I have school tomorrow. I'm going to fall asleep in class for sure or at the very least take a nap when I'm done my homework. It's only the second week of school so that shouldn't take long. Yawn. Goodnight. Don't forget to review and alert it will remind me to update more often. Zzzzzzzz.


	2. Chapter 2

I wish I had a bigger chapter for you but you'd have to wait another day if I didn't.

Disclaimer: I wish

"If it isn't the children of the golden trio, Loony Lovegood, and that idiot Longbottom," said Scorpio, walking into the car with the two bulkiest Slytherin seventh years available to him. He needed to get some body guards his own age so he could keep them through out all his years at Hogwarts."My father says I must be nice to Potter but that doesn't mean I can't mess with Weaselette and Fall-On-Your-Bottoms." The two boys sneered at his snide comment.

"Bug off Malfoy, unlike you I studied over the summer and I am rather skilled at levicorpus. Considering the fact that you are wearing a cloak it would be safe to say he isn't wearing any pants. Who would like to find out?" she asked menacingly.

"Ginny he's not worth the trouble, just send a bat boogie hex at him and he'll move along with his two oversized cronies," said Albus.

Scorpio was about to argue but his best friend just had to walk in right there and then.

"Hi Scorp, what idiotic first years are we going to crucio today," James Potter said, rolling up his sleeves.

"Oh just the Longbottoms and their stupid friends. You can take the blundering idiots today as a treat," drawled Scorpio, masking the fact that he was sweating like crazy.

"Ok, I'll just get those two ou- "

"NO."

James stopped in mid turn to look at Scorpio curiously. What was going on with his friend today. He looked troubled and was sweating more salt then he had in his body. "Yes? Are you sick or something because you've looked awfully green all day."

"I'm fine," he replied,"I'll get them."

"Ok."

Scorpio reached into the car and pulled out Dawn and August. "Here you go mate, they're all yours."

"Thanks Scorp," said James. He raised his wand with a mad glint in his eye and said,"Expelliamis!" He had turned and disarmed Scorpio then Stupifiying him. "Did you really think I would just let you torture my brother and I would be cool? I am a Gryffindor not a Slytherin felon like you," he finished with a smirk. "As for you Albus, why didn't you tell me you were on Malfoy's badside. I might have never guessed!" he joked.

"At least it's better than calling him Scorp," retorted Teddy with a smirk.

"Shut up I was making a cover up to come help you," he said madly.

"Ok, but how do we know your not secretly a Slytherin who faked it with Malfoy to get me alone with you, and don't think your above these lowly schemes because as your honest brother I know better."

They all laughed. "Hogwarts is approaching, we should get our robes on," said Ginny, rocking the whole train in excitement.

"Calm down Gin it is only a school," said Teddy.

"Honestly, am I the only one that's read Hogwarts a History?"

"Yep, pretty much now come on before this train falls off a cliff because of Ginny," said Albus, rolling his eyes.

A/N: yes I know it's short but can you blame me for picking a good stopping point I mean wouldn't you have stopped. Just be thankful I didn't stop when Albus was about to be sorted. See I kind of did you a favor. Anyway... Review Review Review thanks Bluemist45 for being the first follower. I'll update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

I think I'll be able to update everyday but no promises. It took me two hours to do my homework and that doesn't include playing my oboe(don't ask what that is unless you review then you can PM and ask, bwahaha motivation) and my clarinet that would take an extra hour I'll continue my boring authors note later. And yes it will at least be longer than the last one. ;)

Disclaimer: I am J.K. Rowling and this a pseudonym to make aware that there will be a continuation of Harry Potter called Albus Potter. Seriously though you get the idea.

They had arrived at Hogwarts and it seemed that all the first years, with the exception of Ginny, were nervous. Albus started to consider the fact that he might get in Slytherin again. Would his mum and dad disown him? He got off the train with Ginny and Teddy but Teddy had to go a differeway way so he said goodbye to them and hopped in the carriages. Ginny and Albus looked for the voice that was calling for all the first years. The voice belonged to a giant man named Rubeus Hagrid. Hagrid now had gray hair and was skinnier than he was during the final battle. Even though he still looked weary of Dumbledore's death, we greeted the first years merrily.

"Hello Albus, hello Ginny, how ar' ye parents doin?" he asked.

"Fine thank you," said Ginny.

To her great surprise the giant laughed. "You remind me of Hermione, you do," the man said with a chuckle.

"Wait you knew my mother?" she asked.

"O' course I new Hermione, just owl her and ask shel remember me," said the man.

"Ok, I just need to know one more thing, who are you," she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Hagrid," he said with a booming voice.

"Ya right and I'm Babbity Rabbity, I'm not two you know. I am positive your not Hagrid the half-giant. Who are you, and don't lie," said Albus, surprising everyone.

"Who told ya that story, ya mum and dad?"

"Yes thank you very much."

"I'll take that as a 'Harry an Ginny ar doin great, thanks for askin.'"

"How do you know my parents"

"Oh, there doin tha again, I mean its a good idea an all but ya have the righ ta know ya mum and dads history."

"What history?" He may not trust this man, but he was the only one who might be convinced into telling him what was going on. "Do you know anything about dad?"

"I know tons abou him bu ya parents want ya to figure it out on your own."

"At least tell me the truth about your name."

"I am Hagrid."

The man claiming to be Hagrid turned as one of the first years called, "Well if it isn't that great oaf, Hagrid."

"I'll have you know Malfoy," at the use of his surname, Malfoy looked stunned,"that great oaf your father speaks of is the headmaster of Hogwarts."

Malfoy's sneer returned."No wonder my father didn't want me to go here! I was beginning to wonder!"

"Shove off Malfoy, your a second year your supposed to be in the carriages and whoops, there they go, looks like your going to be late for the start of term feast," said Ginny before the man could burst. Malfoy pulled a face that made the crowd erupt.

"I guess you really are Hagrid huh," said Albus, looking slightly embarrassed.

"No reason to be embarrassed Albus, it's okay," said Hagrid.

"All firs' years to the boats; not including Malfoy."

They climbed into the boats as they were carried to the school. At first it was a glimmer in the distance, then it became a beautiful castle. It was lit up in every window. It drew gasps from the group as Hagrid looked on admiringly. It reminded him of that castle in Germany that he had seen last year while on vacation, what was it called? Neuschwanstein? It was breathtaking to think he would practically be living here for the next six months!

When they arrived at the castle, they followed Hagid into the entrance hall. "Alrigh' when we enter, I want you all to line up and wait. When your name is called, walk up and sit on the stool. Ok?"

Everyone muttered in consent. All of them were asking the same question; "What house will I get in?"

They walked into the Great Hall to find the entire school there. Albus searched the crowd for James and Teddy. Each giving him and Ginny a thumbs up. The ceremony started as Hagrid placed a hat on the stool. To Albus' great surprise, the hat broke in to song. It sang about the qualities of each house and about the four founders. Once it was done, Professor Longbottom stood up with a list of names. Albus listened as many people were called up to the pedestal and were sorted into different houses. There were two Slytherins, three Hufflepuffs, three Gryffiondors, and four Ravenclaws. Surprisingly, both August and Dawn got in Ravenclaw. After Hannah Malfoy was placed in Slytherin, Professor Longbottom called out, Albus Potter, the whole great hall went silent. People stood on top of their seats to get a better look. The last thing he saw was the crowd turning to James and saying, "You have a brother?

"Ahh, another Potter, I wonder where to put this one," said a voice that seemed to come from the hat. "Should I put you in Gryffindor like the others, Ravenclaw like you represent your knowledge, Hufflepuff to represent your loyalty and trust, or Slytherin where your family belonged."

"Ohh please no, not Slytherin, anywhere but there!"

"Ok, hmm, better be, RAVENCLAW!"


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so,so,so sorry about the whole "I think I can update every day now" thing. My iPod sorta kinda stopped working the day after I posted that chapter; just ask Goldenstream Kagamine, she has seen it! Anyway I have no clue whatsoever as to what I am going to make this chapter about! I am also pleasantly surprised that no one questioned what an oboe was, though I wish I would get reviews! A warm thanks to reynereese for being my first follower that I don't know! Enjoy the chapter! He joined the Ravenclaw table in a shock. While the Ravenclaw's were cheering, everyone else just looked confused. Was his family really meant to be in Slytherin? He was brought out of his thoughts when Ginny walked up to the old hat. Albus silently prayed that Teddy had been right all of those times when he had claimed that Ginny was a natural Ravenclaw. He let out a sigh of relief when she was sorted into Ravenclaw. "I always knew I was a Ravenclaw but I am pleasantly surprised that you will be joining me on my tour of the library," Ginny said as she sat down. Albus let out a groan; now he was going to be expected to get all O's, which was NOT going to happen. When the last girl was sorted into Hufflepuff, Professor Longbottom stood up," I am very pleased to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy! I am not one for speeches so I have instructed the prefects to tell you the expectations and rules. In the words of the great Albus Dumbledore in the famous Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts, 'Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!'" When the feast appeared, everyone but Albus dug into the food like they hadn't eaten in weeks. Albus was contemplating what Professor Longbottom had said. His father was famous? Why hadn't he, or his mother for that fact,ever told him. What had Hagrid said about him discovering his family past? For that matter, wasn't Hagrid the headmaster. This was all so confusing! Ginny shot him a worried glance so he started to eat,even though he didn't have an appetite. When he finished his meal, the food had disappeared. He did not have time to marvel at this before the prefects stood up and led them out of the Great Hall. They were led down the corridor to Ravenclaw tower. It did seem logical that the Ravenclaw dorms would be located there. When they got there he heard the girl they called Marylyn answer the riddle the door asked. Albus had thought the dorms had passwords. Hmmm, well you learn something every day. As they filed in the room, Albus caught a glimps of Teddy. Of all the things that would embaress him on his first day at Hogwarts, this was only second to being beaten in a duel against Malfoy. After the rules were gone over, Albus noticed that one stated that anyone sporting the dark mark would be promptly expelled, they went over a list of first years. Madelyn Cecelia, Ginny, Albus, and Thomas Patil were Ravenclaw, Nicole Elli, Kacey Parkinson, Scorpio, Jaden Zabini, Will Riddle, and Emily Goyle were in Slytherin, Olivia Richardson, Aasha Kennedy, and William Gould were in Hufflepuff, and Miranda Smith, August Longbottom, and Uriah Thomas were in Gryffindor. There were a ton of first years! A/N: Wootwoot! I'm done the fourth chapter I hope you like it! Get on my forum and your roleplaying can help me decide what's next for this story! Right now I'm shooting for ten chapters. Hopefully I will do more but who knows. I will let you know that I post these chapters right after I finish them! Review and tell me what you think of my amazing author skills! Maybe I'll even publish some original ideas! I must stop now before I abuse the power of exclamation points! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


End file.
